I Chose You
by Shelbaebae19
Summary: Emma Swan proposes to Killian, but what happens next will surprise you. Captain Swan family feels. [AU] I do NOT own any of the characters.
1. Proposals and Announcements

**I thought of this when I was taking a shower and I couldn't pass it up. With the recent episode of OUAT, and me reading CS fanfics non-stop, I thought I could write one. I'm not a great writer, so I want to apologize in advanced for all the errors and the horrible writing.**

Emma and Hook were at Granny's diner after they returned from the Underworld. Emma was in her famous red leather jacket and Hook was in his usual all black attire. They were on the first date since returning and Emma couldn't be happier. Soon, though, the diner would be full of the familiar faces from Storybrooke, but that was when Emma would ask Hook one of the most important questions of her, no their life. Emma took her spoon and tapped on her glass as she stood up from the booth she and Hook were sitting at.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Hook asked her.

"Ssshh…You're about to find out," Emma answered quickly.

"Everyone I have an announcement," Emma declared to everyone as they stared with curious looks on their faces. "As you all know, my family and I successfully brought Hook back from the Underworld six weeks ago." Emma said as everyone went up in cheers. "Though, it was no easy task, I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to help me. Now, with that being said, this may or may not come as a surprise to y'all, but before we came back, Killian and I had to go through a test. What type of test you might ask. It was a test of true love…and we passed it, and with flying colors, might I add." Emma stated as everyone laughed at her statement.

"Where is this going, Emma?" Regina asked.

"I'm getting there, just be patient." Emma answered. "Hook, could you stand up for me?''

"Sure, love. What's the matter?'' Hook said questioning his true love.

"Hoo…Killian. We have literally been to Hell and back, but through all of it, we have been at each other's side. When we passed that true love test, it was because I chose you. I chose you, because you were there for me when Neal died, when I got trapped in the ice castle with Elsa, and you were there for me when I had to go rescue Henry from Pan. I chose you, because I love you". Emma says as tears start to fall, and Hook looks at her with adoration. Then, Emma takes Killian's hand and hook in her hands. "So, Killian…will you spend the rest of your life with me… and marry me?" Emma asked. Hook stares at her with shock, but no words come from his mouth.

"No," Hook finally says and he releases Emma's hands. Everyone gasps as they heard and realized what Hook said. They continue to stare at the two lovebirds.

"What? Why not?'' Emma asked.

"Emma I said no, because I don't believe in the woman asking the man for hand in marriage. " He told Emma as she started to cry. "I just think if you would have waited a few more minutes, you probably would've of said yes to my proposal." Killian says as Emma looks at him.

"So…what are you saying?" Emma interrogated.

"Love, when we were still trapped in the Underworld, and we were helping Ruby, I talked to David and asked him when we got home if I could ask for your hand in marriage. And you want to know what he said?" Killian asked Emma as she nodded her head. "He told me that he would be honored to have me as his son-in-law. And when we passed the true love test, I was ecstatic that you chose me, because it told me that you really do love me. So what I'm saying, Emma…" Killian said as got down on one knee and pulled out a 14 carat princess cut diamond engagement ring with diamonds running down the side of the silver band from his pocket, "is I would be honored if you would spend the rest of your life with me and help me prove that true love does exist. Emma Marie Swan, would you do me the greatest honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?"

Emma just stared at Killian for what seemed like forever before she smiled finally saying, "Yes. A thousand times yes. The both of us say yes." Killian stood up and slipped the ring on Emma's finger without realizing what Emma had just told him. They kissed as everyone applauded them.

"I love you, Swan. I love to you the moon and back and I couldn't be any happier than in this moment." Killian said as they pulled back from their kiss.

"You wanna bet?" Emma said. Killian stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, love?" Killian asked.

"What did I tell you when I accepted the proposal?" Emma questioned him.

"Well, you said yes, a thousand times yes, the both of us say yes." Hook answered.

"What do think I meant when I said the both of us say yes?"

"I thought it meant that you accepted on both of our behalves."

"That's not what I meant. When I accepted I said that the BOTH of us say yes." Emma said as she heard from her parents, her son and the others as they realized what she said. Hook still not realizing what she meant, Henry broke the news to him.

"Killian, can you be that blindsided? She's telling you that she's pregnant." Henry exclaimed. Killian got wide-eyed and turned his attention back to Emma.

"Is it true, love? I'm going to be a father?" Killian questioned as he put a hand to Emma's stomach.

"Yes. I'm pregnant. Are you happy?" Emma asked.

"Happy? I'm more than happy. I'm astounded. I love so much. I can't wait to meet our child." Killian exclaimed. He kissed Emma one more time before everyone circled around them giving the congratulations. At the end of the night, Emma and Hook were walking home when they started talking about the baby and the wedding.

"So do you want to have the wedding before I have the baby or do you want to have it after I have the baby?" Emma asked Hook.

"To be honest, I want to have the wedding before the baby comes. So I think possibly in the next week or so. Is that okay love," Hook questioning Emma.

"I think it's perfect." Emma said to Killian as she stepped in front of him and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"Let's get home. It's been a long day for the three of us. Killian said to Emma, who just stared at him and smiled. They walked in silence the rest of the way home hand in hand content with their lives.

 **I am going to try and have the next chapter up in the next couple of days, but no promises. I work five days a week and by the time I get home I'm always tired. I also have a lot going on. I have some procedures with my teeth coming up, and my little sister is graduating in a couple of weeks and we're trying to prepare for that. We have some banquets to attend in her honor. I also have to start planning a baby shower for my older sister as well. The next chapter is probably going to be the wedding and the next couple of chapters are going to be Emma and her journey with her pregnancy. I plan for this to be as many chapters as there can be. I'm not sure how many yet. I just had this idea in my head.**

 ****Please leave reviews and suggestions for my next chapters. I will get back to them as soon as possible.****


	2. Wedding Vows and Wedding Bells

**I won't be updating every day, but I had the muse to write tonight. I want to thank you all for the followings. Please leave reviews. This chapter is the wedding. Killian is surprising Emma in a very special way. There is a little bit of fluffiness at the end. I hope you enjoy.**

Three weeks later, the day of the wedding has come. Emma was in her dressing room pacing back and forth when her mother stepped inside.

"Stop worrying, Emma. Everything's going to be fine." Her mother told Emma trying to calm her down.

"I'm not worried, I'm just nervous. What if something horrible happens?" Emma said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. When I married your father, I was just as nervous, but I was also so excited because I knew I was marrying the love of my life." Mary Margaret told her.

"You were?" Emma asked her mother shyly.

"Yes. But today isn't about me. It's about my beautiful daughter marrying the love her life. So let's get you finished for this wedding."

"Okay. My hair and makeup is done. I just need help getting in my dress. Just don't make it too tight, please. I still have morning sickness and I don't want to throw up on Killian." Emma stated. Mary Margaret helped Emma into her dress. Her dress had to be altered twice since buying it, because of her weight gain. Emma's dress is a beautiful, pure-white slim-fitted ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline with beading down the bodice with a pink silk waistband and a small train. Her veil was a simple one with tiny rhinestones running down both sides connecting at the end. She went with a natural look for her makeup. Her hairstyle was deeply-curled that was half up with a rhinestone headband holding it and the veil together. Emma picked out a simple diamond necklace, studded diamond earrings and a simple, studded diamond bracelet. Her shoes were just as beautiful as the dress. They were ones she had borrowed from Belle. The shoes were silver 4 inch opened toed, closed back heels with a platform and rhinestones down the sides.

"Emma, you look so beautiful." David said as he entered just as she had finished getting ready.

"Thank you Dad." Emma said with a smile.

"Well, we have five minutes until it starts. You ready?" Her father asked her with a huge sigh of relief.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said as her mother handed Emma her bouquet of pink peonies and baby breath.

"Oh…Emma, do you have all your somethings?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I think so. Something new is my dress, something borrowed is my shoes, something blue is my garter, and my something old is this…" Emma stated has she showed her parents Killian's ring on her right hand, the one he had given back in Camelot.

"Oh, Emma, Killian is going to love it. That is perfect." Her parents said in unison.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Emma said as she stopped right in front of the double doors. Emma held onto her father's arm so he could her the walk down the aisle to give her away. As soon as the doors opened, she focused on Killian. He looked at Emma with such awe and like it was the first time he saw for the first time all over again. She kept her eyes on Killian, which made her calm down and steady her pace.

"Who gives this woman away?" Archie says as they stopped in front of the stage.

"I do." David said as Killian extended his right arm to help Emma up on the stage keeping his left hand behind his back.

"You look so beautiful, Emma." Killian said as they approached their spots on the stage. Killian kisses her hand and notices his ring on her right hand. He looks at her curiously.

"So do you, Hook. And, it's my something old." Emma said after seeing him eye his ring on her hand. Studying his costume, Emma noticed Killian was wearing a simple black-and-white tux with a pink bowtie and a pink peony boutonniere to match Emma's dress and bouquet.

"You may now by seated." Archie stated as David found his place on the stage. "We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of this man and woman in Holy Matrimony. Before we start with the vows, is there any person here today with just cause as to why these two people should not get married? Speak now or forever hold your peace," Archie spoke. It was silent. "The couple chose to speak their own vows. Killian would you please state yours first?" Archie finished as Killian nodded his head and he took Emma's hands in his hands. Emma looked down to notice that he no longer had his hook but the hand that used to be there. Emma gave him a confused and surprised look. She just smiled ever brighter at him as she looked up at him.

"Emma, there is not enough ways to say 'I love you' to you. I am beyond happy that you chose me. I am beyond happy that you said yes to me. And I am beyond happy that you chose to spend the rest of your life with me, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you that our love is stronger than anyone else's. I didn't know what life was until I met you. I didn't know how to love again until I had met you. I have loved you since our first adventure together. I will always be here for you. I was there for you when we had to go rescue Henry from Pan. I will be there for all the pain and suffering will endure during this pregnancy. I will be there and have been here from day one, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. Emma, we have been literally been to Hell and back, but I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime than you. When you came to the Underworld to save me, I had lost hope in ever returning, but you proved me wrong. I started to see the positive of you coming and saving me. I can't thank you enough for that, but I am going to thank you for the rest of our lives together. Emma, I'm so happy that we passed the true love test, because I can't wait to expand our family starting with this little guy." Killian confessed as he put his hand on Emma's stomach.

"Emma, you may now state your vows." Archie said.

"Killian, I am going to start off by saying thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being there for me and Henry when he lost his father. Thank you for saving and being there for me while I was trapped in the ice castle with Elsa. I am so happy to have found love and true love at that. Killian, you broke down my walls. Though, I know it was no easy task, you found a way, the family and I thank you for that. Before I met you, I was focused on saving everyone, when I was the one that needed saving. And that was why God had sent you to me. You were sent to me to help me, to save me, to love me through thick and thin. Come Hell or high water, you were determined to put up with my stubbornness, my dark side, literally, and my emotional side and my craziness. No one has ever been able to steal my heart, but you have and you still do. I am so happy that we passed the true love test, because I did choose you. I chose you for so many reasons and loving you was the first. I will prove to you for the rest of our lives together that choosing you was the best decision of my life. I can't wait either to expand our family especially starting with this little guy right here." Emma stated her vows as she put her hand on her stomach and tears running down her face. She had noticed Killian was crying but everything else was blurred from her tears.

"And onto the exchanging of the rings," Archie stated with sobs trying to stay calm and collected, "may we have the rings." Emma and Killian turned to Henry and Regina for their rings. Emma traded Regina her bouquet for the ring. They had both noticed that their Maid of Honor and Best Man were crying ugly tears as they were handed the rings. Ruby and Belle, her bridesmaids, were wiping away their tears as she started to turn back. Robin and David had red, puffy eyes from their tears as well.

"Killian, please repeat after me," Archie quoted. Killian took Emma's left hand into his as he started to repeat after Archie.

"I, Killian Spenser Jones, give you, Emma Marie Swan, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Killian stated as he placed the wedding band on Emma's ring finger. She had chosen a simple silver band with diamonds to match her engagement ring.

"Emma, please repeat after me," Archie repeated. Emma took Killian's left hand, which felt so foreign to her, and repeated the same words.

"I, Emma Marie Swan, give you, Killian Spenser Jones, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Emma repeated as she slipped the ring on his finger. Killian had chosen a simple silver Tungsten band that matched Emma's rings.

"Killian Jones, do you take, Emma Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be your partner in life and your one true love, to cherish your union and to love her more each day than the day before? Will you trust her and respect her, laugh with her and cry with her, loving her faithfully through the good times and the bad times, regardless of the obstacles y'all may face together? Do you give your hand, your heart, and your love to her, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" Archie asked.

"I do." Killian exclaimed.

"And do you, Emma Swan, take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be your partner in life and your one true love, to cherish your union, to love him more each day than the day before? Will you trust him and respect him, laugh with him and cry with him, loving him faithfully through the good times and the bad times, regardless of the obstacles y'all may face together? Do you give your hand, your heart, and your love to him, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" Archie questioned as he faced Emma.

"I do." Emma exclaimed. Archie faced back to the crowd of their family and friends.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Killian Jones, you may now kiss your bride." Archie spoke with pride.

"With pleasure," Killian stated as he pulled Emma against him by the waist and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Everyone stood and applauded as they looked upon the stage. After they released each other, Emma laughed at the statement he made before kissing her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure and honor that I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Killian Spenser Jones." Archie said. Emma and Killian started to walk toward the door after being presented husband and wife.

"So, Mr. Jones," Emma said.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones?''

"Tell me how you got your hand back." Emma replied as the newlyweds were walking down the aisle.

"I went to Gold this morning after you had left, and asked him for a favor." Killian answered.

"It didn't come with a price, did it?" Emma asked nervously.

"Nope, he said I could have back. Apparently, it was his wedding present to me. He said I deserved to have it back after everything we've been through. He also mentioned that I needed two hands to be able to care of a baby. He told me not to thank him, but I did anyway." Killian stated with pride.

"Well, good. It's something I will have to get used to, but I don't have a problem with that." Emma told Killian as they headed to their ride.

"Well, I won't just be using this hand to help take care of the baby. I have other useful plans for this hand." Killian said teasing Emma.

"Who says we're doing any of that tonight?" Emma said jokingly.

"Oh, I know we are, because it's not a wedding night without it." Killian stated.

 **This chapter is longer than the first, but I included a lot of stuff. The next chapter is going to be the reception and probably a month after the wedding. I haven't decided yet. I don't know if want to include a wedding night. I could, but I just don't know how to write something like that. I would also have to change the rating. I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter. Sorry about the little bit of southern slang. I'm from the South, so there will probably be more of it. Y'all tell me if I should write a wedding night or not.**

 ****Please, leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. I want to know how the story is to you all. ****


	3. Best Man Speeches and First Dances

**I'm so sorry for the little wait. I have been so busy and I have another week of being busy. I have work, my little sister is graduating next weekend, and I have my very first date coming up. I am trying to figure out days or a day to post a new chapter. I decided not to write a wedding night, because I have no idea how to write one. I will, however, write after the reception leading up to the wedding night. This chapter is probably going to be a little longer. I hope you enjoy.**

Thirty minutes later, the Joneses were at the reception waiting to be introduced. They were waiting outside the doors when the music stopped.

"Can I please have everyone's attention? Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm your emcee for tonight. My name is Liam Jones, and before you ask, yes I am the groom's brother. If I could direct your attention to the entrance…it's time to introduce our bridal party. First, we have our Maid of Honor, Regina Mills being escorted by our Best Man, Henry Mills. Next, we have one of our bridesmaids, Ruby Wolf being escorted by groomsman, Robin Hood. And last but not least, we have our final bridesmaid, Belle French being escorted by groomsmen and the father of the bride, David Nolan. Let's give them a round of applause." Liam said. "And now, here they are, being introduced for the first time as husband and wife…Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones." Liam finished as everyone stood and applauded them. After Emma had sat down, Killian went up to his brother and grabbed the microphone.

"Emma and I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate our union. I couldn't be any happier than to be able to call her my wife. So, I just wanted thank her parents for giving me this wonderful, outstanding, and beautiful woman. We both saved each other, and we are continuously saving each other. Emma, I love you with all my heart, and I will love you forever. I couldn't imagine life without you. I meant every single word in my vows, and I intend to keep it that way. I can't wait for our little sailor to get here, so we can expand our family more." Killian said as he noticed his wife had tears in her eyes.

"Killian," Emma said as she took the microphone and wiping her tears away. "I just want to say that I love you and that I can't imagine life without you either. I meant every word in my vows as well. Nobody has been able to take my heart but you. You were the one who stole my heart without ripping it out. You continuously steal my heart, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You can have my heart as long as we're together. I can't wait for our little sailors to get here either, because that is one step closer of you becoming a wonderful and loving father." Killian didn't notice what Emma had said during her speech, but she let it slide. She decided to let him figure it out before she had to tell him. Liam took the microphone back and announced that dinner was being served. They served steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, cranberry sauce and rolls. David stood up and clinked his glass with a spoon.

"So, I just wanted to say to Emma that I am extremely proud of you. Not only have you found true love, but you found someone who will protect you and your children, but someone who you can rely on. Emma, you are so special to me, because you're my little girl. My little girl has grown up and become a very strong, independent and beautiful woman. I couldn't be any more proud of you. I can't wait for your family to expand because you deserve it. And Killian, I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for her, for everything you are doing, and everything you will do for Emma and your family. I couldn't be any more honored to call you my son-in law." Emma's father said with tears in his eyes. He handed the microphone to Henry.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Henry stated as everyone laughed. "Um… where do I begin? Mom, I am so happy for you and Killian. I am so happy when I went to New York to find you and that you brought me home and you stayed. I'm so happy that you found love and you didn't deny any of it, because I wanted you to find your happy ending, and you did. You and Killian are in the middle of your happy ending. Killian, thank you for helping my mom save me from Pan. I know that is it long overdue, but thank you. And from this day forward, I would be honored if I could call you…Dad." Henry said as Killian shook his head in approval with tears streaming down his face. Henry handed the microphone to Regina.

"Emma, can I thank you? Because I want to thank you for helping me realize that love is strength. You helped me find Robin, and I couldn't be any happier without him. I also want to thank you for our friendship. You helped me turn from evil and never look back. You helped me see the positive in everything, even when it wasn't. To be honest, we make a good team. We have each other's back. Killian thank you for saving Emma. She has helped everyone in this town and when she didn't know she needed saving, you came along and saved her. You swept her off her feet, even if she didn't want to be. And if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you even before David has the chance to, because Emma is my best friend and I couldn't see her hurt." Regina stated as she looked to Emma to see tears streaming her face. Liam went down and got the microphone from Regina.

"Killian, I am so happy to call you my brother. I am so happy that you found love again, because for a long time you were stuck on one thing. That one thing would have cost you a whole lot more. You wouldn't be here married to your true love, your best friend. You wouldn't have a little one on the way and you wouldn't have a stepson that calls you dad. And Emma, there are not enough words to say sorry to you. I'm sorry for not liking you when we first met, but then I saw how much Killian gets happy around you. When I was talking to him, he told me that you care for him in ways that no one has ever cared for. I mean you brought him back from the Underworld. That was the moment I knew that you two are meant for each other. I am extremely honored to have you as my sister-in-law." Liam said as Emma went up and hugged him followed by Killian.

"Mrs. Jones would like to dance with me?'' Killian asked his wife.

"Of course, Mr. Jones. I would love to." Emma replied as she took his hand down the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the happy couple is going to take their first dance." Liam announced. Killian and Emma slowed danced to Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You'. They took turns kissing each other and saying 'I love you'.

"Are you always not listening when I speak?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about, love?'' Killian replied.

"In my speech, you never noticed I used the plural form of sailor." Emma answered.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Killian stated as Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's not one little sailor. It's two little sailors." Emma replied Killian still oblivious to the news.

"I still don't get it, love. Just tell me straight forward." Killian insisted.

"Okay, but you might pass out." Emma said.

"Try me." Killian smirked.

"We're having twins…" Emma said as Killian went still. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Everyone rushed to his side.

"What happened, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh, I just told him so big news, and it surprised him.'' Emma answered her mom. Killian woke asking him what happened and why he was lying on the floor.

"Babe, before you sit up, do you remember what had happened before you passed out?" Emma asked.

"Umm…yeah. You told me that you were pregnant with twins and then everything went black." Killian replied as everyone turned their gazes to Emma with smiles on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Emma?" Her mother asked.

"Because it seemed fit that I would tell the father first. He has a right to know before anyone else." Emma said as everyone agreed with her. David and Robin helped Killian to his feet.

"Love, is it true? We're going to have twins?" Killian looked to his wife for confirmation.

"Yes." Emma said. And with that one word, everyone cheered as Killian took Emma by the waist and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I take my daughter for a dance." David asked.

"Of course, mate. She's all yours." Killian answered. Killian handed Emma off to her father for their father-daughter dance. As Emma and David danced to Rascal Flatts' 'My Wish', Killian and Mary Margaret danced away.

"Thank you, Killian." Mary Margaret said.

"What for?'' He replied.

"Just for everything you've done for Emma."

"You're quite welcome. She deserves everything and I wouldn't want to see her in pain." Killian said.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bouquet toss. I need all the single ladies to the dance floor so the bride can pass it on." Liam announced. All the single women headed to the dance floor, but Emma had to push Regina there. Regina hesitated but complied.

"Ready girls?" Emma asked.

"One…two…three," Everyone screamed as Emma tossed her bouquet. She turned around just in the nick of time to watch Regina catch it.

"Oh My God,'' Emma said as she saw it happened. Regina and Emma laughed at the situation but they couldn't be happier about it either. "I'm so happy that you caught it, Regina. Now you're next to get married." Emma said to her best friend.

"Alright, who's ready to see Killian get the garter from Emma's leg?" Liam said.

"I'm not." David said as everyone laughed.

"Can't wait for this." Killian said with a look of mischief on his face.

"Killian, behave. This isn't the time. That's later on." Emma said to her husband. They put a chair in the middle of the dance floor for Emma to sit in. Killian got down on one knee and began to raise her dress. He really enjoyed the activity, but they had to tell him he had to retrieve it without looking up her dress. He really did enjoy more. His hands began to explore her thigh before he eventually found it and took it off her leg. They also had to explain to him that he needed to toss it to one of the single men in the room.

"Now, why would I want to do that when it's been on Emma's leg?" Killian asked curiously.

"Because it's tradition." Liam announced over the microphone. "Now I need all the single men to the dance floor so the groom can toss the garter."

"Okay. You guys ready?" Killian asked.

"One…two…three," the crowd stated again as Killian slingshotted the garter as Robin caught it. Everyone laughed as Regina ran up to him and gave him a kiss. After another thirty minutes Liam announced that was time to cut the cake. Killian led Emma to the table with the cake. As Emma held the knife, Killian put his hand on top of hers and his other hand on her stomach as they made the cut. After they put a slice of cake on a plate, they broke some off. Just as they were about to feed it to each other, Emma smashed the cake in Killian's face making it go up his nose. Killian repeated the same action getting it in Emma hair, ears and nose. Everyone lost it after the fun.

"You are so beautiful even with cake on your face." Killian told his bride.

"Yeah. You only say that because you got me back." Emma said.

"Well, I truly mean it, though. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Killian asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Emma answered. After everyone had finished their cake, Emma was ready to go home. Liam announced the happy couple leaving as everyone cheered them or wished them good luck in their marriage.

"So, Mrs. Jones, I think it's time we celebrate on our own." Killian said.

"I think that is a great idea." Emma replied. As they got home, Killian carried Emma through the threshold and into the bedroom so they could consummate their marriage.

 **I actually had hard time writing this chapter, but I also researched a couple on this chapter. Thank you for reviews and follows. Please give me suggestions on what I should write in the next chapters. The next chapter they are going to discuss names but not be set on anything. I actually do enjoy writing this. Please leave reviews, they are much appreciated.**


	4. Gender Reveals and Name Reveals

**Thank you for all of your reviews and follows; it's what keeps this story going.  
houseofanubisfan12 and RhizOnei11 y'alls anticipation help my muse, so thank you.  
To the guest that asked me about Liam, I put him in my story, because it's an AU. He's alive in my story. And to the guest that gave me a suggestion for this chapter, I am going to do the gender reveal in a fun and surprising way. I am also going to reveal the names. I think y'all will love the names. Sorry for the little wait. I am constantly doing something. I hope y'all enjoy. **

"So how are mommy and babies doing?" Whale asked entering the exam room.

"We're doing just fine." Emma replied as she rubbed her bump.

"So, by the charts, it looks like we are going to find out the gender today. Emma, I need you to lay back." Whale said as she followed his instructions. She raised her shirt up just below her chest. She took Killian's hand as they looked at the screen. Whale squirted the gel on her bump and started the ultrasound machine. "Well, mommy and daddy, both babies are healthy."

"Well, that's good, but what are we having?" Killian asked anxiously.

"It looks like you are having…" Whale said.

"Yes, I can't wait for them to get here." Emma said to Killian just before they kissed each other. They left the doctor's office and headed to the store to pick up some things for the gender reveal and the name reveal.

"Bloody hell, Swan, why do we need all this? Why can't we just tell everyone?" Killian asked.

"Because everyone does this. And I think this is cute too. Okay, we have the 2 big boxes, the balloons, the colored envelopes and cards for the names, and all the little decorations for the party." Emma said.

"Why do we need cards for the names when we don't even have names for them?" Killian asked.

"You know, for a former pirate, you ask a lot of questions. That is why we are going to discuss names starting now. What do you like?" Emma said.

"I don't know." Killian stated.

"Really, Killian? Do I have to do everything? I have to carry them for nine months, push them, and I have to name them?" Emma vented off.

"No, because I just came up with some great names that I think you'll love." Killian said as he told Emma the names.

"I love them, babe. They're perfect." Emma replied as Killian told her the names. Emma and Killian went home to start setting up for the party. About 3 hours later, everyone started to show up. First were Mary Margaret and David carrying little Neal followed by Robin and Regina with Henry and Rowland. Zelena and Archie were next and right behind them was Ruby and Whale. The dwarves, Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle came with their families as well including Granny.

"Hey everybody," Emma said as everyone turned their attention to the expectant parents. "So, I just wanted to let everyone know that not only is this the gender reveal, we are also revealing the names. I need Regina and Liam to come see me in about ten minutes though." Emma finished.

"So, you can all keep talking amongst yourselves and we will do the reveal here in just a few moments. Robin and David, though, I am going to need your help right now." Killian said as the two men followed him to carry the two boxes into the dining room. After ten minutes, Regina and Liam went to Emma, where she tasked them to the colored envelopes with the names. She had them swear and promise to her that they won't open them until after Killian and Emma tell them to.

"Okay. Who's ready to know the genders." Emma and Killian said in unison. Everyone raised their hands. Emma and Killian stood behind a box each so that they could open them up. Emma revealed hers first.

"On a count a three, I'll open the box." Emma said.

"One…two…three" Everyone said as Emma opened her box to reveal pink balloons. Everyone cheered for the first baby.

"Who's ready to know about the second baby?" Killian asked as everyone cheered and pointed their attention to the second box. "On a count of three, I'll open the box."

"One…two…three…" Everyone repeated as Killian opened his box to reveal blue balloons. Everyone awed and cheered.

"Settle down, settle down. We still have the name reveal. Regina and Liam please step forward and face everyone. Please tell everyone which gender you have and then the name for that baby," Killian stated.

"I'll go first," Regina stated as she opened up the envelope. "Okay, I have the little boy's name, and the name is…Liam David Jones." Everyone awed but Liam and David looked to the couple with honor in their faces.

"Okay, my turn," Liam said opening his envelope. "Y'all can guess that I have the little girl's name, and the name is…Regina Dawn Jones." Liam finished. Everyone awed at the name as Regina hugged the couple letting them know of their approval.

"Thank you for naming her after me. It means a lot to me. " Regina stated.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being such a great friend. You deserve the honor as much as Liam and David do. And thank you for taking Henry back home. He stayed with Killian and I for two months after we got back from the honeymoon." Emma replied.

"Yeah, that was a little ridiculous. You're welcome. It's an honor to know you, Emma. Even though, we started off on a rough patch, we became best friends and that is a gift within an honor. You're like my second sister." Regina said choking up.

"Oh, don't cry, because I'll start crying, and with my hormones, I don't know if I'll ever stop." Emma said as reached for another hug from Regina.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a moment?" David said breaking up the hug.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" Emma asked her father.

"Thank you for naming your son after me." David replied.

"Don't thank me. Thank your son-in-law. He came up with both names, actually." Emma stated.

"Really? He did great. Hook, come here." David said.

"Did you have to call me Hook. I don't have the blasted thing anymore, you should know that by now. What do you need, mate?" Killian answered.

"I just wanted to thank you for naming your son after me. It's a great honor." David told.

"Yeah, thank you Killian. I love the name." Regina butted in.

"You are both so welcome. Y'all deserve it any way. You two helped us in all of our adventures, but the most important thing was that y'all brought me back to my true love. I also named my son after my brother, because he is such an important figure in my life." Killian stated as he walked over and kissed Emma. "And plus, I didn't want Emma to name our son Charles." Killian said after he broke from Emma's lips.

"Why not?" Zelena asked.

"It sounded to royal to me." Killian answered.

"Says the guy who married a princess." Robin said as everyone laughed at Killian's and Robin's reply.

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight. There has been laughter and tears, but now I'm tired and it's been a long day." Emma said as everyone laughed at her statement.

"What are you trying to do, Em, kick us out?" Mary Margaret replied.

"Yeah…no I'm teasing," Emma said. "But having a baby, let alone two, takes a lot out of you."

"Swan, are you okay? You look a little pale." Killian said as Emma passed out into his arms. Killian and David put her in the truck and raced her to the emergency room where Whale met them.

"So what's the matter? Is she going to be okay? Are the twins going to be okay?" Killian asked with concern.

"I don't know. We are going to run some tests and get back to you." Whale replied. Killian sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Whale didn't come back to the waiting room until almost midnight. "Mr. Jones," Whale stated.

"Is she okay? Are the babies okay?" Killian said jumping out of his slumber.

"She's fine and the babies are fine. She just got a little over heated and it got to her head. She has to take it easy these next few months. We are going to keep her overnight just to keep an eye on her. She will be able to leave tomorrow." Whale said.

"Can I go see her?" Killian said.

"Of course." Whale said. Killian basically ran to Emma's room where she was sound asleep. The pounding of his feet woke her though.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Emma said as she saw Killian come beside her bed.

"Ssshhh…it's okay. Go back to sleep. You've had a long day. We can talk about this in the morning." Killian said as he pulled up a chair beside the bed, took her hand, and they both fell back to sleep.

 **So, I made this a little longer. Sorry for what happened at the end. I am probably going to elaborate a little bit more, but I'm not sure. I am also going to include chapters that deal with Emma's cravings and her hormones. Please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far.**


	5. Cravings and Hormones

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I have been extremely busy for past couple of weeks and my muse hasn't been here lately. I'm still trying to figure out a date to write and publish as I usually write and publish in one day. This chapter is about Emma's cravings and pregnancy hormones. There is going to be a little bit more humor in this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has left a review. Y'all help me keep this story going.**

"Killian," Emma yelled across the room.

"Is everything okay, love?" Killian came in panicking.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just hungry." Emma stated.

"Bloody hell, Emma, you just ate an hour ago." Killian said.

"Yeah, I know but when you're eating for three you're going to be hungry a lot more." Emma told Killian.

"Okay. Okay. What do you what to eat, love?" Killian asked his wife.

"I want pickles, ice cream and popcorn and with a nice, cold soda." Emma replied.

"That's a really odd combination of food." Killian said.

"It's my cravings, okay. You get really weird cravings when you're pregnant."

"Well, I'll have to go to the store and pick up the ice cream and pickles since we don't have any in the house. Do you want to go or do you want to stay here?" Killian questioned.

"I'll stay here and try and clean up the house a little bit." Emma said as Killian left the house. While Killian was away, Emma cleaned the kitchen and the bathrooms, started the laundry, vacuumed downstairs, and dusted the living room. An hour and a half later, Killian came back home with the groceries for Emma.

"Emma, love, I'm home." Killian stated walking through the door going to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"I'm on the couch," Emma replied.

"How are you feeling?" Killian asked.

"Wow, Killian, you were gone for an hour and a half and that is what you ask me when you get home?" Emma yelled.

"Emma, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just checking on my pregnant wife, is that okay." Killian said calmly not wanting to yell.

"No, it's not okay, Killian," Emma yelled again.

"Why is not okay, Emma?" Killian said almost screaming.

"It just isn't okay." Emma said.

"Emma, love, why don't you calm down and come eat." Killian said triggering more anger from his wife.

"Oh, wow, now you want me to eat. You must think I'm fat!" Emma screamed.

"No, you're not fat, Emma. You're pregnant." Killian said almost breaking his tranquility.

"Yes, I am. I'm a fucking whale, Hook." Emma yelled. Killian finally broke and started to fight back.

"You know what Emma? I have had enough of this," Killian screamed. "Everytime you crave something I go out of my way and buy it if we don't have it in the fucking house. I make sure you and the twins are alright, because I can't stand to lose any of you. You, the twins and Henry are my family, and I hadn't known the definition of what family means until I met you. I think you so beautiful pregnant, Emma, you're smoking hot to be honest. I have told this before, and I will tell you this a thousand times over, I will stick by your side through everything from your spouts of hormonal rage to your crazy, weird pregnancy cravings. I love you, Emma and I wouldn't ever change that." Killian said to Emma calmly. Emma calmed down before she spoke.

"Do I really have weird cravings?" Emma asked her husband.

"Yeah, they are a bit weird. Who ever heard of eating popcorn covered in hot sauce and salt with pickle juice drizzled on the top. That's quite disgusting, love." Killian exclaimed.

"Hey, hey. I don't always drizzle pickle juice on top, sometimes I dip the popcorn in the pickle juice, and it's actually really good."

"Whatever you say love." Killian said with a look of disgust on his face.

"So, where's that ice cream at?" Emma asked as Killian led them to the kitchen where Emma ate her ice cream while Killian started to get dinner ready. "While you are cooking dinner, I am going to go take a shower so I can get the dust off of me."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Killian said starting on dinner. Thirty minutes later, Emma came back down rubbing her belly. "So, how are you feeling, love? Please answer me without getting pissed off again." Killian questioned.

"I'm fine and so are the twins." Emma replied.

"You don't feel light-headed or overheated?"

"Nope, I feel perfectly fine."

"Can we talk, love, without you biting my head off?"

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

"About what happened at the gender reveal?"

"Oh, Killian. I know you're still upset that I passed out but honestly, I'm fine."

"I know, love. I just don't want to see you hurt again. It almost killed me again. I don't want to lose you or the babies."

"Don't ever say that, because you won't lose us. These babies are going to come into this world with tip-top health." Emma said. "Plus, like Whale said, everything came back normal. The place was just crowded and I got overheated from it.''

"And like I said before, I will stick with you through everything. We defy odds like a deaf man winning a dancing competition." Killian said.

"We really do if you come to think about it. We defeated Hades, Peter Pan, Cora, and we brought each other back from the Underworld. Okay, let's not get nostalgic up here, let's talk godparents." Emma said.

"What are godparents?" Killian questioned.

"Godparents are the people you want to raise your children if something ever happens to us." Emma replied.

"Okay. Um, we can ask my brother."

"No, I don't really want my parents and I don't want your brother to be godparents, no offense."

"None taken. What about Belle or Ruby?"

"No." Emma said.

"Then who do you want to be godparents, love?"

"Honestly, I want Robin and Regina." Emma answered.

"Really? Why?" Killian asked.

"Because they're perfect. Regina raised Henry and look how he turned out. And if you think about it, they are the only ones who haven't really betrayed us or anything." Emma stated.

"Alright then, it's settled then. Robin and Regina are going to be the godparents. Tomorrow, we will ask them to be the godparents. Oh, one more thing, love, when you were having one of your moments, why did you call me Hook?" Killian asked.

"I honestly don't know. I guess it was because I was in the heat of the moment. It happens, you know?" Emma replied to her husband.

"I know it's your hormones and everything, but please try not to call me Hook again. I don't have that blasted thing anymore." Killian said.

"I promise I won't call you Hook again even if even it is in the heat of the moment." Emma said swearing like she was on trial. Emma and Killian sat and ate their dinner while talking about how many kids they want, and what they need to get done before the twins get here. Killian cleaned up the kitchen as Emma headed upstairs to their bedroom.

"Emma, love, you still awake?" Killian asked as he headed into the bedroom.

"Yeah, babe, I'm still up. Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. I just wanted to talk to the babes before going to sleep."

"Go right ahead, Daddy."

"Hey, babes. It's Daddy. I can't wait to you meet you two. Mommy and I are so excited. We both love you so much already. You two have made us into even better people. Daddy loves you." Killian stated as he placed his hand on Emma's stomach and kissed it as well.

"Killian, we made each other better people. I can't wait another four months for them to be here." Emma said as she placed her hand over Killian's. "I love you, babe." Emma said.

"I love you too, Swan." Killian said as he leaned in and gave Emma a long and passionate kiss before they both fell asleep holding Emma's stomach.

 **This chapter was actually hard to write as I only had a small muse. Most of it came to me as I was writing. I want to apologize for the little bit of inappropriate language in this chapter. I don't cuss a whole lot, so I try not to write it too much. I only add it for extra tension. I will try to post something next week, but I have plans coming up. I am NOT writing Rumple in this story, because I am not a big fan of him, so he is completely of this, but Robin is alive and well in this though. I am having to research some of the information I put into this, because I have never been pregnant. I also want to apologize if this chapter is horrible; I had a small muse today. Please leave reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**


	6. Costumes and Rocking Chairs

**So I had a little bit of a muse tonight, so I thought I would give yall a new chapter. This is the chapter where Emma and Killian tell Robin and Regina that they are the godparents. Thank you guys for the reviews, like I've said before, yall keep this story going. I'm not sure how many more chapters I am going to write, but I plan to write for them to have some kids, I just don't want to repeat the same chapters. I want to give them six kids, a little crazy but I got a little carried away with that, but I love this couple so much, I wanted to give them a huge family minus the one they are a part of now. Sorry for the babbling, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Emma and Killian were waiting in Granny's when Robin and Regina walked in. They sat down at their booth and ordered their food before the four of them started to talk.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Robin asked the expectant parents.

"We wanted to tell, or rather ask you, if you'd like to be the godparents to the twins?" Emma stated as Robin and Regina looked at each other in shock before answering them.

"I would be honored." Regina said.

"I would love to be their godfather." Robin stated.

"But one question, why did you choose us, when yall had an array of family and friends to choose from?" Regina asked.

"Because yall are the only two people who haven't really betrayed us." Killian answered.

"But yall do remember I was the Evil Queen at one point in my life. I had planned to destroy your family, Emma. For twenty-eight years, you didn't even know who your real parents were. I made your parents send you away when you were only minutes old." Regina said.

"But that was in the past. Plus, you have been a hero for a while now. When you turned good, you helped out in every adventure. You helped me save Killian from the Underworld, you helped me get our son back from Pan, you helped us with the ice queen, you helped me with Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella, and you helped us with your mother. You also adopted Henry when he was a baby. You took in my son when I didn't have the ability to raise him. So, this is sort of like a thank you for everything you have done." Emma said.

"Well, Emma, all I can say is you're welcome and thank you for everything as well. You have put up with up with my urges to turn back evil and you helped me see the light of being a hero. I found true love and you sort of guided me towards it. I would be much honored to be your children's godmother." Regina stated.

"So, how did you guys decide that I was going to be your kid's godfather?" Robin asked.

"You were quite easy to decide on actually. You have never betrayed us, and you always helped us. And in return we helped you with Zelena." Killian said.

"And I thank you both for that. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I would be honored to be your children's godfather." Robin replied. The four of them sat there and ate their food while chatting amongst each other. Regina brought up the topic of shopping.

"So, Emma, when do you plan to go shopping for the babies?" Regina asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have the time; I just don't know when to go. I want someone to go with me and Killian but I don't know who is willing to go with me other than my mom." Emma said.

"I'll go with you and Killian." Regina told them.

"Really? Why would you want to do that?" Emma interrogated.

"Because we have become really close friends, and I am the babies' godmother." Regina exclaimed.

"You have a point. We could go shopping tomorrow?" Emma said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Regina said.

"But why do I have to go?" Killian whined.

"Because you are their father, and plus we need a man to help us carry our bags." Emma replied as the two women laughed.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go, but I won't like it one bit." Killian said as Robin joined in on the laughter. As they were finishing their food, Robin and Killian paid the bills. Each couple had gone their own way as they walked home that night. The next day, Regina had gone to Emma and Killian's house so they could go shopping together.

"Y'all ready?" Regina asked as she stepped inside.

"Almost, we are just finishing up in here." Emma said as yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, hurry up. I don't want to be standing here all day." Regina yelled back.

"We're coming. Just give us a second." Killian yelled back this time. Emma and Killian walked out of the kitchen just before Regina walked in to see what was taking them so long.

"Finally, you two ready now?" Regina asked them.

"Yes," the newlyweds replied in unison.

"What was taking y'all doing in there, if you don't mind me asking?" Regina questioned as Emma and Killian stared at her in shock and guilt.

"Um…" Emma started.

"We were doing the dishes." Killian finished

"Whatever, let's get this day started." Regina said as she realized what they doing and then they headed out the door. They headed to a store called 'Once Upon A Child' where they found most of the baby outfits.

"Look, love. It's a little pirate costume for a little babe. Can we get it?" Killian asked as he got excited.

"Sure, Kil." Emma replied to the former pirate. Right then, Emma realized that Killian was having a great time shopping for the babies. She stared off into space with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Emma look at this." Regina said regaining her attention.

"Oh, that is just too precious." Emma stated as Regina held up a little princess costume.

"Do you want to get it?" Regina asked.

"Duh. If we're going to get a pirate costume for baby Liam, then we'll definitely be getting a princess costume for baby Regina." Emma replied. "Killian, we need to get a registry for the baby shower."

"Why do we need to do that? Why can't we buy the stuff?" Killian questioned.

"Because one, we don't have a thing for a baby, and two we double everything. And three, we can't buy everything ourselves. That is too much money. We need money for food and renovations for the nursery." Emma answered.

"Right. Well, then let's get rung up and head to do that." Killian replied. The three of them headed to another store for the registry. They spent two hours working on the registry by the time they were finished, Emma was tired and ready to go home.

"I'm ready to go home." Emma said.

"Okay, love. Did we get everything we needed for the registry?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. Let's go home." Emma and Killian were back home within an hour.

"I'm going to go lay down for a little bit. That took a lot out of me." Emma said as Killian followed her to make sure she was okay.

"While you lay down, I'm going to start dinner and clean the house a little." Killian said to his wife.

"Okay." Emma said as she drifted off to sleep. Emma slept for an hour and a half before she woke up to the sound of banging. "Killian?" She yelled. No answer. She headed downstairs to the former pirate building something. "What's that?" She asked her husband.

"It's nothing, love. Just building something for the nursery." Killian answered.

"What are you building?" Emma said with sleep in her voice.

"I remember you telling me a story a while back. You told me that whenever you started having kids, you wanted to rock them to sleep in a rocking chair. Well, like I said, I remember you telling me this, so I decided to build you one." Killian said.

"Oh, Killian. You didn't have to. We could have just bought one." Emma stated.

"I know, but while you were asleep, I went to the hardware store and bought all the wood and little trinkets to make it." Killian replied.

"But why are you building one?" Emma said as she sat down on Killian's lap holding her growing belly.

"Because I thought it would mean something more to you. I thought it would have a greater value than one you buy from a store in a box. It would make it priceless to you, just like you and the twins are priceless to me." Killian replied holding Emma in his lap while also rubbing her belly.

"Oh, Killian. Thank you so much. I'm sure I'm going to love it when it complete."

"Really, love? You'll love it? You aren't going to give it away and make money off of it?" Killian asked unsure if he was ready to hear Emma's response.

"Of course not. Why would I sell something that my husband built just for our family? Like you said, it will be priceless." Emma replied making Killian smile in return and then lean in for a kiss.

"I love you, Swan." Killian said after breaking from their kiss.

"I love you too, Jones." Emma replied with a smile on her face.

 **So this chapter actually took me a while to write. Normally, I write and publish in a day, but I have so much going in my life. Work and family mostly to blame, but I do try to write when I can. I will probably publish on Thursday, but I'm not set on it. I love writing this story, because of how much love I put into the characters. I also want to thank** _ **Ellegirlie77**_ **for the help. I am mostly likely going to put in the next few chapters what they put on the baby registry I'm just not sure what chapter that is going to be. Again, I want to thank everyone for the follows and reviews. It means the world to me that yall take the time to read it.**


	7. Nursery Rhymes and Parenthood Fears

**So I'm really sorry for the wait. I have work all the time and I also didn't have a muse. I have planned my chapters out. I plan to write 10 chapters and an epilogue. When I finish this story, I also plan to write another. I have started to plan that one. The next one is going to go in a dark direction. I plan to have something happen to Emma, and Neal is going to be the suspect. That's all that I'm going to give away. If you want to know, email me and I will let you know what it is. Now onto the story, I hope you enjoy.**

"Morning, love," Killian said as Emma came into the kitchen.

"Good morning. What are you up to?" Emma asked.

"I'm just waiting on you to get up, so we can start working on the nursery." Killian said as he took a sip of his coffee and handed Emma her breakfast. "Eat up." Emma did as she knew they had a busy day ahead of them.

While Emma ate Killian got the paint and the room ready. He laid down the tarp and got the tape up on the walls. As soon as Emma finished eating, she got changed into old clothes and joined Killian in the room. As soon as she walked in the room, Killian gave her a mask to put over her mouth and nose.

"How did you know what to do?" Emma asked.

"I looked it up on the internet." Killian replied.

"Oh look at you, think you're all Mr. Techy Techy now. I'm impressed."

"I'm getting around to know all these technical machines."

"I know you are. And it's starting to show. Like I said, I'm impressed."

"Okay, so let's get down to business. Remind me again why we went with tan for the paint."

"Because we have to have a neutral color for twins since we are having one of each."

"But we are still doing the pirate theme?"

"Yes. We can still do the pirate theme, but it's actually called a nautical theme."

"Call it what you want to, but I'm sticking to calling a pirate theme."

"Whatever you say babe," Emma stated. "Let's just get busy". After they painted the room and let it dry for six hours, they started placing the cribs, changing station, dresser and the rocking chair in the room with the help from Liam, David and Robin.

"Thanks mate for helping me carry everything in." Killian said to the men.

"It's no problem. We all have some sort of connection the twins, so we don't mind helping at all." David replied back to the former pirate.

""With Emma being six months pregnant, there's not a lot she can really do at this point. I don't even know if I'm mentally prepared for a baby, let alone two of them."

"You'll be fine. It's hard for new parents to adjust to it, but once you get into a pattern of doing certain things in the day to day life of fatherhood, it will come all natural to you." Robin said.

"I know. It's just with it getting closer to the due date; I'm getting real nervous but also excited. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. It doesn't seem real to me. It feels like I'm sleeping with this never-ending dream that I never want to wake up from." Killian exclaimed.

"It will seem like that all the way until they're born, but once they're here, you'll never want to wake up from that one either. It really is a dream come true." David answered to Killian's exclamation.

"Thanks you guys. You have been real helpful with calming me down."

"It's no problem at all." Liam said. While the guys were chatting away and putting and placing the items, the women were painting little anchors for the nursery.

"Emma, these are just so adorable. Where did you find them?" Regina asked.

"I found them at the store actually. They were on sale, so I grabbed like ten of them for the nursery. That's one of the ways I figured out the nursery theme."

"What's the other way?" Elsa asked.

"Um, did you really ask me that question, Elsa?" Emma said as the women started laughing.

"Yeah why? Did I ask a stupid question?"

"Yes, yes you did." Regina replied.

"The other reason I chose this theme was because Killian is a former pirate." Emma said.

"Oh. Sorry I had a blonde moment." Elsa stated.

"It's okay. To be honest, I don't know how he feels about all this."

"Then talk to him, it's the only way to know." Snow said.

"I want to, but by the end of the day, I'm just so exhausted that I'm in bed way before he is."

"Then tonight wait up for him and talk to him about, but you need to know how you feel about all of it as well." Regina said.

"How do you feel about it?" Elsa questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. At first, I was excited, now I feel nervous and scared."

"What are you scared about?" Snow asked.

"Everything really, I'm scared that once the twins are born, and he gets a taste of fatherhood, he'll be out the door and I would be all alone and I wouldn't know how to handle two newborns on my own."

"Oh, honey, he won't do that to you. He will be by your side the whole time and wouldn't think twice about it. He is a man of his word. I can guarantee you that." Regina said reassuring Emma.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively, one hundred percent sure." Regina replied.

"You know, since you turned good, you've become just as wise." Emma said.

"Yeah, I know. Do you mind if we stay for dinner?"

"Of course, why do you think called y'all over other than helping me paint these and get them ready for the nursery?"

"Oh okay. When are you going to hang these in the room?" Elsa asked.

"When they are dry and the guys are finished putting the big items together."

"At least we finished the anchors. I hope the guys are finished with everything in there." Snow said just as the guys came out of the room.

"We are all set in there. We just have to put all the small items in there and we will be finished." Killian stated.

"Good. If it's okay with you, I told the girls that it was okay for all of them to stay for dinner." Emma told her husband.

"That's sounds like a terrific plan." Killian replied to his wife as he leaned down and kissed her head.

Everyone sat around the table and chatted as Killian and Emma worked on dinner. They cooked chicken with pasta and green beans and mashed potatoes. They all laughed and chatted hours on end. After about an hour after they had finished eating their meal, Regina made everyone red candy apples. After another hour and a half, each couple started to leave. Regina and Robin left first, followed by Liam and Elsa, and lastly Snow and David left. While they were cleaning up the kitchen for the night Emma and Killian talked about the earlier conversations with each group.

"Killian, when the girls and I were talking, we brought up one of my fears with this pregnancy."

"Okay, love, what are so scared of?"

"I'm scared that once the twins are here and you get a taste of fatherhood, you'll leave me and won't ever come back." Emma said as tears started strolling down her face.

"Love, I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. I will never ever leave you. I am going to be with you through everything. Their first steps, their first words, all their firsts. I couldn't leave my true love, my beautiful, pregnant wife. I would have that guilt left on my conscience for the rest of my days. Trust me when I tell you that you won't ever have to raise our children on your own."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Why you certainly have, in many ways actually." Killian said as he made the infamous eyebrow raise.

"What did you talk about with the guys?"

"That with the due date getting closer, I'm just getting more nervous about being a father, and that I don't know if mentally prepared for a baby, let alone two of them."

"Killian, you will be a great father. Trust me, I'm not mentally prepared, but you know what? We will get through this together, I can promise you that."

"How can you not be mentally prepared for a baby, you have Henry?"

"Yeah, I know that, but I gave him up for adoption. I wasn't there for the first ten years of his life. I didn't change his diapers; I wasn't there for his first steps or first words. I wasn't there for his tummy aches. That was all Regina. This is going to be all new to me as well."

"You are absolutely right. We will get through this together. We're already parents technically. Everything will be just fine." Killian said as they went up stairs to head to bed.

"I love you so much, Killian."

"I love you, too, Love. Now, come tell me some more ways of telling me how much you love me."

"How about I show you instead." Emma said as she took her shirt off facing Killian stepping backwards into their bedroom with a smirk on her face. And with that, Killian didn't wait any longer before picking her up into his arms and carrying her into the room and placing her on the bed all while kissing and undressing each other.

 **So I want to apologize again for the wait. I have so much going on in my life. I work a lot throughout the week and I haven't been having my muse lately. After I finish this fanfic, I plan to write another fanfic. If you want details because you can't wait, email me at shelbyannesharp . I will try to keep it pretty vague though, I don't want to give to many details out. Anyway, please leave a review. It's what helps me keep this story going.**


	8. Bad Dreams and False Labor

**So I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been busy. I have been meaning to update, but my muse hasn't been here. When I want to write, I have something come up or like I said my muse isn't here. I have two or three more chapters after this with an epilogue. I also have another story planned out, I'm still trying to figure out the name of it, I'll post that when I have it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Emma," Killian said waking up to find a sweaty and restless Emma.

"Aaaahhh," Emma screamed waking up.

"It's just a bad dream it wasn't real."

"I love you. I can't lose you again." Emma stated.

"Sssshhh. You won't lose me again. I promise you." Killian replied as he pulled his wife into his arms until she fell back asleep. The next morning, Killian awoke to an empty bed. He went downstairs to find Emma cooking breakfast. "Morning, love."

"Morning. I thought I would make us some breakfast this morning." Emma said.

"This is an awful lot of food. When did you start cooking?"

"About six-thirty,"

"It's eight o'clock now"

"I couldn't sleep and I was bored so I just cooked and cooked and I haven't stopped." She replied as she took muffins out of the oven.

"Love, you need to take it easy."

"I'm fine."

"Babe, you're seven months pregnant and you're carrying twins. You really need to pace yourself."

"I know, but I need to finish cooking."

"You've done enough cooking already. You come sit down and eat while finish it for you."

"Alright."

"Now why don't you tell me what your nightmare was about it?"

"I don't want to. It felt so real."

"Love, if you talk about it won't come true."

"It was about you. I lost you again, and I couldn't get you back this time. It scared me so bad and it felt so real, I wanted to cry when you woke me up."

"And you could've cried. When you accepted my proposal, I became your shoulder to cry on. Nothing is going to tear us apart again ever. I fully mean it from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Killian stated. As he was walking back to the stove to stir the eggs Emma had started on, Emma started to complain about back pains and cramps.

"Killian, this really hurts."

"Where does it hurt, love?"

"My back and my lower stomach around my uterus."

"Just breathe through it."

"I can't, it hurts too much."

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Killian exclaimed as he turned off the stove and grabbed the car keys. Emma and Killian were at the hospital within minutes of leaving their house. "I need some help over here."

"What's the matter?" A nurse asked Killian as she ran up to them.

"My wife, she's seven months pregnant and she's complaining about her back and she said her lower stomach feels like its cramping." Killian said as Emma was put into a wheelchair and brought to a room.

"Mr. Jones, you are allowed in the room if you would like."

"I would very much like that." Killian replied and followed the nurse to the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, what has brought you here today?" Whale said as he charged into the room.

"Emma is having cramps in her lower stomach and she is also complaining of back pain." Nurse Anna explained.

"How far along is she?"

"Seven months."

"Emma, I would like to monitor the cramps and see what's going on."

"How long is this going to take?" Emma asked.

"Just a couple of hours. Killian you are welcome to stay."

"Of course I'm going to stay, this is my wife and children I'm concerned about here."

"Let's get you hooked up to the machine and see what is going on. I'll be back in a little while to check up on you."

"Okay." Emma said. About an hour and a half later, Whale came back.

"Okay, so there hasn't been any movement on the machine. Emma, have you been really active lately?" Whale asked.

"Yeah, I woke up this morning about six-thirty and I started cooking for about an hour and a half. Why?" Emma replied.

"Because it looks to me that you were having Braxton Hick contractions."

"What are those?" Killian questioned.

"Braxton Hick contractions are basically just a form of false labor. When the mother or baby is really active, it triggers them."

"So, what does this mean for me?" Emma asked.

"Well it means, you will need to go on bed rest until you give birth and you can also take a warm bath or drink some herbal tea to help alleviate some of the pain, if they happen again."

"So, when you say bed rest, you want me home in bed all day?"

"Technically yes, but if you need to you can do light household chores. No heavy lifting or lifting children."

"So I can stay active?"

"Yes, just not to active."

"What do you mean by that?" Killian asked.

"Because you will be in bed most of the day, make sure you do some small and light exercises to stay limber."

"Are there side effects to bed rest?"

"There can be,"

"Like what?"

"Mood changes, guilt, anxiety, depression, feeling confined or isolated, there is also an increase risk of blood clots and decreased bone mass."

"Okay. Is it okay for me to move to eat at the dining table or go to the grocery store?"

"Absolutely. Just make sure if you need to get something heavy at the store, have someone with you or if you go alone, have someone help get that heavy item."

"Two more questions, Doc," Emma said.

"Okay, shoot."

"Is it okay to have sex while I am on bed rest?" Emma asked feeling embarrassed.

"This is nothing to be embarrassed about. This is a question every new parent asks. But because of what caused you to have Braxton Hicks, I would say no to having sex. You can still be intimate just without sex."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Killian interrogated.

"You can kiss, hug, cuddle, or talk about your day or feelings."

"How do I make the best out of this?"

"To make the best out of bed rest, I would suggest you accept help and expect emotional changes."

"What do you mean by accept help?" Killian asked.

"If any friends or loved ones want to help out either around the house or go grocery shopping for you, let them. It lets you and them feel included and loved."

"Okay, thank you Whale." Killian said.

"Killian, can I give you a suggestion, as a doctor?"

"Sure."

"Make sure she doesn't feel isolated or confined. Because she is so used to running around stopping villains and what not, make her feel included in everything somehow."

"I will. Thank you. When can she go home?"

"Tonight actually. We are getting the discharge papers ready now, so we'll need you to sign them shortly and she will be all set to go."

"Great." Killian replied as Whale left. The couple talked until the nurse came in with the discharge papers thirty minutes later. "You ready to go home, love?"

"Yes. I'm tired." Emma replied to her husband. In a couple short minutes, Emma and Killian were back home where Emma went upstairs to get some sleep. While Emma slept, Killian cleaned the house.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Because Whale said you needed to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, I set up a little area where you can be able to get to the kitchen easily and still be able to get a little bit of house chores done and be able to rest and you can get some light exercise in as well."

"Killian, you didn't have to do this."

"Love, yes I did. I am your husband and the father of your children. It's my job to take care of you."

"You're going to make an amazing father."

"I know. I'm already a great husband."

"That you are, and I love you for it. You're an amazing guy and I am so happy to have married you."

"I love you, Swan."

"And I love you, Jones." Emma said as she leaned in for a kiss.

 **So I actually took a little while to write this chapter. I had to research most of the information I put into it. I want to thank everyone who has been following this story from the beginning. I love this couple and I love writing them. I also want to say thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, it means a lot to me. I have never been a great writer, and this tells me that I am doing pretty good with it. Hopefully, I will have another chapter up soon.**


	9. Mood Swings, Baby Gifts and Labor Pains

**I just want to apologize real quickly for not updating for a while. I've been distracted and I actually forgot about this until I found my layout on the chapters the other day. I have surgery coming up next month, so I want to finish this story before I have it. I have one chapter left and an epilogue left to write. I am going to try and get those complete within the next two weeks. I want to warn everyone about Emma's language in this chapter. I got a little carried away with it. So, anyway, here is the chapter. I hope yall enjoy.**

Emma was now thirty-eight weeks pregnant and going crazy. "Killian!" Emma yelled.

"Yes, Love?"

"I hate you so much right now, I can't stand it."

"Love, I know you hate me but it's the hormones talking." Killian said trying to hide his smirk.

"I don't care if it's the fucking hormones; I'm just so fucking bored right now."

"Well, why don't you call you mother and Regina over here and plan a baby shower. It will give you company and something to do and it will keep you distracted."

"I would but I can't reach the damn phone in the fucking first place."

"Why don't you calm down and watch your language and I'll call them for you."

"A former fucking pirate is telling his very fucking pregnant wife to watch her fucking language? You better be lucky that I'm pregnant and can't get the fuck up." Emma said as Killian was laughing at her.

"Never mind then. I will just go call your mother and Regina and have them come over here."

"Yeah, you go do that." Emma said frustrated. Within minutes, Mary Margaret and Regina arrived at the house. As they knocked, Killian answered the door within seconds.

"Hey, she's in the living room." Killian said as the two women headed to the living area where Emma was waiting for them.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked as the two women entered the room.

"Oh, I'm just fucking peachy." Emma said to her mother.

"Emma!" her mother replied back.

"Wow. Killian, you should've warned us about her mood swings." Regina implied.

"I know I should've, but I wanted yall to find out on your own." Killian answered.

"Okay. Well, how long has she been like this? With her mood swings?" Regina asked.

"About a month. It's just one of the side effects to her being on bed rest."

"Bed rest? Why is she on bed rest?" her mother asking concerned.

"She got a little active making breakfast one morning and she went into false labor." Killian said answering his mother-in-law. "Whale put her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. She can't be too active and she can't move around a whole lot, because of how big she is."

"I might be pregnant, but I'm not fucking deaf!" Emma said sternly to Killian.

"Sorry, Love. Just catching them up," Killian said to Emma turning back to Regina and Mary Margaret. "Whale also told me to keep her involved in everything, not to make her feel isolated."

"So, we just need to make sure she feels loved basically?" Regina asked.

"Aye."

"Well, that's easier said than done," Mary Margaret said.

"How are we going to make her feel loved when she basically acting like she's a pregnant Dark One?" Regina asked.

"That's why I called you over here. I want yall to help her plan a baby shower."

"Okay. That's still easier said than done. How are we going to talk to her or at least convince her without her biting our heads off?" Regina stated.

"I don't know. I just kind of figured yall could talk to her."

"Well, it would be a start." Mary Margaret said. "Emma, honey. How would you like to plan a baby shower?"

"What, so yall could do that without me as well?"

"Emma, the baby shower is for you. You are kind of the reason why we want to plan this for you."

"Kind of? What is this 'kind of' shit?" Emma snapped.

"Ms. Swan, I don't appreciate that kind of language?" Regina snapped back.

"It's Mrs. Jones now, and who are you tell me what I can and cannot say. You used to be the Evil fucking Queen," Emma said as she looked over to Killian who had a wide grin on his face. "Just come sit down so when can plan this damn thing."

"I'm sorry, but your mood is kind of putting me down. Just be thankful you have a husband who is trying to keep you from being depressed and isolated." Regina stated.

"I know and I am thankful for that," Emma said as Killian walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "Okay, now that I have calmed down, let's actually plan a baby shower."

"Great. First off, we need a theme." Mary Margaret said.

"The theme is nautical." Killian said.

"Okay, then we know what we have to work with." Regina stated. The women worked endlessly for four hours to plan the whole thing. They planned to celebrate in the next couple of days. They invited everyone woman they know since they are all in Storybrooke. The next day, the three women went out and shopped for the decorations. They easily found everything they needed. The day of the baby shower came around, Regina, Robin, Mary Margaret, David and Killian helped set up everything while Emma got ready for the festivities.

"Emma, Love? Are you almost ready? Everyone's showing up." Killian said as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah. Just help me down the stairs, please."

"Of course." Killian stated as he helped her up and then down the stairs. As they made their way down, all the guys had left except for Killian who stayed to help Emma. Emma sat down on the couch, while Killian went to get her some food. As they all ate, Emma started to have pains in her back that she pushed away. When they finished eating, Emma and Killian started to open presents. Everyone ooed and awed as they opened them up. Two hours later, everyone started to leave. Regina and Mary Margaret stayed and helped clean up while Emma started to put everything they had gotten in boxes so they can put them in the nursery later. Everything they got was nautical themed including the teddy bears they got from David and Mary Margaret, and of course Henry got the twins a bunch of onesies.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Killian asked drawing Emma out of a daze.

"I'm okay. My back started to hurt a little during the shower, but it's gone now."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because it went away and I didn't want to concern you."

"I will always be concerned about you and the little sailors no matter what."

"I know you will."

"Just let me know next time."

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you."

"Killian,"

"Yes, Love?"

"My water just broke." Emma said as she held onto her stomach looking down.

 **And that is where I am leaving yall, and yall can guess what the next chapter is going to be. That's right, Emma is giving birth. I'm sorry I didn't upload so quickly. I have an idea for the next chapter, so I DO plan on writing that in the next couple of days. I promise you, I won't take forever on uploading those two chapters. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I also want to forgive for all the cussing Emma does in this chapter, it just came to me. Please leave reviews. Please follow. Recommend this story to others if you want.**


	10. Baby Toes and Happy Endings

**So I wanted to say sorry about the wait. I had surgery last month, and when I started writing this the way I wanted to; nothing came up in my mind. When I finish this story, I plan to write another fanfic, but that one is more dramatic and it's a lot darker, but I came up with after reading a certain article, and I just wanted to bring awareness to that subject. If you want to know, email me at shelbyannesharp . I will answer all questions when I have the chance and the time, I promise. Anyway, here is Emma giving birth to the twins.**

 _"Killian,"_

 _"Yes, Love?"_

 _"My water just broke."_

"Oh God, Oh God," Emma screamed.

"It's going to be okay, Love."

"Says you. Do you want to push two fucking watermelons out from between your fucking legs?"

"Sorry, Love."

"Oh, don't pull that 'Love' shit on me. You are not off the hook." Emma screamed as Killian raced to get to the hospital. Less than five minutes later, they pulled up to the doors. Killian hurried to get to the nurse inside to let them know that Emma was in labor.

"She's out here. Hurry!" Killian exclaimed to the nurse.

"How far about are the contractions?" The nurse asked.

"About five minutes apart." Emma said trying to stay calm and breathe.

"Okay, let's get her checked into a room, and Mr. Jones, we'll need you to fill out some paperwork."

"I'm not doing that as long as she is in labor."

"Mr. Jones, it's going to be a while before she gives birth. She is only in the beginning stages of labor."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that while you fill out the paperwork, we are going to get her comfortable and exam her and see how far she is dilated. It's just some standard questions for patients. It's going to be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones. You can go in the room for the exam and then you come back out and fill out the paperwork. It's not going to take long."

"Okay." Killian stated. After the staff and Killian got Emma settled in her bed, Whale came in to do the exam.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones how are we today?"

"I could be better, you know; if I wasn't giving birth to two watermelons." Emma said as Whale laughed at the statement.

"Well, I'm just going to see how far you are dilated and we can discuss options after."

"Okay." Emma and Killian replied in unison.

"Well, Emma it looks like you're going to be here for a little while. You are only dilated three centimeters."

"What! Three! Come on; with how far apart my contractions are, I thought I would have been dilated more than three centimeters."

"It can seem that way. Now, for the options on giving birth, do you want c-section or do you want natural birth?"

"If I can, I want to go with the natural birth without having to go for the drugs."

"If you need the epidural, please do not hesitate to ask to give it to you. Any questions?"

"Nope. Thank you Whale."

"You're welcome. I'll be back later to check on you."

"I'll be right back, Love. I just have to go fill out some paperwork." Killian said.

"Okay." Emma replied. About five minutes later, Killian came back.

"How are you feeling, Love?"

"Quit asking me that, and I'll feel a lot better."

"Sorry, Love. I guess I'm still not off the hook then."

"Not even by a long shot."

"Right. Well, we still to let everyone know that you're at the hospital, but Mary-Margaret and Regina already know; so everyone probably already knows."

"Well at least we can mark that off the list."

"Aye." Killian said as Mary Margaret and David walked in the room. One by one, every family member or friend stopped by before Whale came back in to check her.

"Okay, Mrs. Jones, let's see have far you are dilated." Whale said as he examined Emma. "It looks like you are five centimeters. Do still not want the epidural?"

"No. I want to see how far I can go."

"Okay. Well, it want be much longer until you get to see your little sailors. Usually, once you hit five centimeters, they can go pretty fast. I'll check on you later and hopefully get this show on the road."

"Okay. Thank you Whale." Emma replied. About an hour later, Whale came back to check Emma again.

"Well, you are now at seven centimeters. You're about a trooper about not going for the epidural."

"I'm pretty adamant about seeing how long I can go without it."

"Well, at this point, I don't see you getting it. You're at seven and with no drugs."

"I've been through a lot worse."

"I can imagine, but you do realize you are giving birth to twins?"

"Yes, I realize that, and I given birth before. Why are you so adamant about the damn epidural?"

"I just don't want you to be asking for it while you're pushing."

"Trust me, I won't."

"Okay. I'll check on you later."

"Thank you, doctor." As Whale walked out, Ruby and Belle walked in.

"How you feeling?" Belle asked.

"I've been better."

"I know if you weren't pushing two watermelons out." Belle and Ruby said in unison.

"Ruby, when I start pushing, I want you in the room."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Emma started scream in horror as she has a huge contraction.

"Go get Whale." Killian yelled to Belle. About two minutes later, Whale came in.

"Well, it's time to push."

"Okay, Love. You can do this. Just breathe." Killian said encouraging her. After an hour of pushing and coaching from Killian and Ruby, the twins were here. Regina was born first followed by Liam thirty minutes later. Both had aspects of their parents in them. Liam had blonde hair with hazel eyes, while Regina had black hair with blue eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, they are beautiful." Whale said.

"Thank you." Killian mouthed to Whale. Five minutes later, Regina and Robin came in the room to meet their God-children.

"Oh my goodness let me hold Regina." Regina stated.

"Well, I guess that leaves Liam for me." Robin replied.

"Well, hello little Regina. I'm your Aunt Regina. You are actually named after me. You even have the hair to match. Oh goodness, you look just like your momma."

"Uh Oh, Daddy. It looks like we're in trouble." Emma said to Killian.

"Oh no we're not. She's not allowed to date until she's at least fifty."

"Well, that's good, which means Uncle Robin won't have to shoot an arrow through him." Robin exclaimed. Slowly, everyone got to meet the twins and make jokes to Killian about him being a father to girl.

"Well, Killian, are you shocked you are actually a father now?"

"Actually, no."

"Why aren't you shocked?"

"Because I'm more shocked that you didn't ask for the epidural."

"Well, when I did ask for it was while I was pushing."

"And Whale even told you, you were going to ask for it while you were pushing."

"I know he did."

"I love you. I love that I get to be the father of your children. All of three of them to be exact. I love that we can grow with each other as we live. I love you more and more each day. My love grows for you each and every day, and after seeing you give birth to our little sailors, I can absolutely say that my love for you is a lot stronger."

"I love you, too. I love that I will be able to watch you grow as a father. I love that I will be able to watch you comfort our daughter after her first heartbreak and I love that you will be there for our son when he gets hurt." Emma replied as they held their babies and just enjoyed the moment.

 **I want to apologize again for the wait. I've had so much going lately that I actually haven't been on my computer. I had surgery last month, my sister gave birth, and I've been working morning shifts; and by the time I get home, I'm always tired. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and like always, please leave reviews, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
